Nefarious Tzitzi-Ya-Ku
Nefarious Tzitzi-Ya-Ku is a subspecies of the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku that exclusively dwells within harsher regions than their standard counterparts. They utilise deceit, trickery and thievery against the hunter. Physiology Nefarious Tzitzi-Ya-Ku is red in colour with brown patterns around its body, its eyes are bright orange in colour and orange scales scatter around its tail tip. Its frills are cream and yellow in colour with a translucent texture to them. Abilities Nefarious Tzitzi-Ya-Ku can steal items and then use them against you. Potion/Mega Potion: It will heal itself. Ration/Well Done Steak: It will restore its stamina: erasing exhaustion. Demondrugs/Might Pills: It will boost its attack speed: very swift movements compared to its standard speed. Armourskins/Adamant Pills: It will boost its defence: require purple sharpness to pierce. Bombs: It will toss the bombs at the hunter. Attacks Has all the physical attacks that the flash attack is replacing with the unleashing of a black miasma as the yellow veins turn black and release a black cloud around the area. This inflicts Blind. Note: When its preparing to unleash the miasma, if you shoot at it with a pod or hit it enough to make it flinch, it will drop the items that it stole from you: a shiny is indicated for you to pick up all the items it took from you. Note: It is immune to poison, sleep and paralysis - it is still possible to stun it and use traps on it however. Not A Shiny: It will occasionally leave a shiny that triggers an explosion if picked up by the hunter. Five Claw Swipes: It will proceed to swipe its claws in random directions, 5 times in a row. 360 Sickle Dash: It will leap upwards and then dash in a 360 degrees angle with its sickle poised. This deals a good amount of damage. 180 Blinding Miasma: When its unleashing the blinding miasma, it can sometimes turn 180 degrees to catch unwary hunters in the mist. Inflicts Blind. Fake Death: It will fake its death before then rushing extremely fast at a hunter and slamming its feet into them. This deals a ton of damage. 360 Side-Step: It will side-step in a 360 circle: it does this often to avoid attacks - making slow weapons such as a Greatsword, not recommended against it. Theft: It will poise its left or right claw and then swipe, unleashing a glint of red, if a hunter is hit by this attack an item will be stolen from them. Robbery: After doing the fake death attack, if a hunter is hit by the feet slam, it will the pin the hunter, and then proceed to poise and swipe its claws repeatedly - it can steal up to 5 items unless you get out of the pin - if you don't, you will cart and have 5 items taken away from you. Explanation A Tzitzi-Ya-Ku that evolved to survive in the Rotten Vale and learnt to utilise various tricks to get out of risky situations throughout its time there. Mild tinges of the effluvium mist caused its skin to turn from blue to red and the organ that produces a flash trapped tiny amounts of effluvium molecules, the chemical reactions now form a black cloud that can blind opponents. Behavior They retain the same behaviours as their standard counterpart although display higher intelligence due to their time spent within the harsh locale that is the Rotten Vale. There have been sightings of them in the Elders Recess and The Borderlands, how they got there is unknown. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - (Average) - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Raphinos and Girros Arch-Rivals: Other Rotten Vale inhabitants Tracks: Nefarious scale pile, Clouded rock Habitat Its origin locale is the Rotten Vale and has not been seen outside of it. Notes - It is a subspecies of Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Blindness Monster